


Blurry Gem

by SpookyMay



Category: Bandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Twenty One Pilots Cameo, alterative universe, bandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMay/pseuds/SpookyMay
Summary: Steven is introduced to two gems, they are looking for someone. Who could they be looking for?based on @crvptozoology au on insta





	1. brothers?

Chpt 1

 

A summer breeze swept across the small city by the beach.All is calm, Kiki makes her delivery, Ronaldo is off to find his next big scoop on the city, and onion is waiting by the dock for yellowtail to come back. A van with a galaxy like decal reenter the city as it cruise its way to the local car wash.The brake hits and came off a young boy with black curly hair, a light magenta shirt with a giant star,holding a hamburger shaped backpack. Along with the boy is his father, a tall man with a mass amount of hair but noticeably receding.  
“ thanks for the camping trip dad, it was really nice to get to know uncle Andy more after what happened back at the barn.”said the boy.  
“No problem steven also with the fact that you hang with the gems a lot i feel that you could use some time with your old man and uncle”said the dad  
“I know, but i am half gem so, anyways i could use a donut right about now, see ya dad”  
“See ya kid” the father is said as he pat steven’s head and off he went.

 

Steven enter the donut shop and there the regular employees, sadie and lars, are there talking at the counter. Sadie took notice of steven and began another conversation with him…  
“That's sound like a nice trip steven, i wish i could’ve joined”  
“ Yep i have a fun time, but i can’t wait to get back on missions with gems”  
“Oh speaking of gems, do you have any brothers steven?”  
“Brothers?”  
“ yea two guys came in the store the other day and ask where the crystal gems”  
“Brothers???”  
“ i think one them name was josh, do you remember lars. Lars?”, sadie turn to see lars lying on the shop floor, passed out. Saide put on an annoyed face, then turned back to continue the conversation with steven.  
“ Anyways, yea two guys came in and ask about the g-” sadie didn't finish her sentence, steven already stormed back to the house, worried to see the aftermath.

 

“GUYS” he slammed the screen door open. The gems exit from the temple, garnet,amethyst and pearl came out in the exact order, then came out two tall male figures. The first one had pure white skin,jet black hair, black crosshatch neck and hands, a light gray button up shirt, black jeans and shoes, lastly a crystal clear gem at the back of his neck.The man next to him looked like he could be a blue punk rocker. He have a wavy blue mohawk,black gages,his shirt and shorts are of two different shade of blues, his right arm have a tree tattoo,on the shoulder is a blue gem around a galaxy like spiral.  
“ we thank you for letting us stay here while we search for him” said the white gem  
“ it's important to catch him as soon as possible “ said the blue punk rock  
Steven is stood frozen, he never seen these new visitors before, he couldn't speak.Pearl looked over to the front door and see steven at the door.  
“ STEVEN,YOU’RE HOME!” Pearl screeched and ran to hug him.  
“Yo, steve-bo” amethyst said  
“ um who-who-wh-,” steven fidgeting, trying to get his word out.  
Garnet stepped in and hushed him.  
“Steven this is Tourmaline quartz and Azurite” garnet swayed her arm to their direction  
“ Please call us Tyler and Josh” said Tourmaline quartz as he stretched out his blackhand.  
“Umm hi” steven awkwardly wave his hand.  
“They’re going to be with us for awhile till they found what they are looking for.” garnet continue.  
“ I hope we don't ruin your regular routine” josh said as he try to stick his hand out to shake steven’s hand.

 

End of chpt1


	2. A dream of a  goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i had no motivation for awhile

Steven begins to float in an pitch black abyss. He looks to see if there’s anything in his surrounding...nothing. He felt the need to float up, he begins to think of blissful thoughts and moves up in a swimming like pattern. He reach a surface of black, he once again looks around to see Tyler kneeling on the ground. Tyler breaths heavily as he cradle himself in his arms. Then he stares of to the pure white sky and sing a dark chorus.” i'm a goner...somebody catch my breath… i'm a goner ,somebody catch my breath… i wanna be known by you… i wanna be known….”  
A menacing figure begins to build up from the black sea, tyler's continues but with a trembling and crack voice. Like he can’t stop himself.  
“Tyler, why are you after me? You know how worthless you are at your state, i'm surprised they haven't figure it out yet.” said the black figure who seem to take form.  
“I and only i ,can stop you. You're the reason i am like this and why you are like this. Im trying to help the both of us.” tyler look like he’s running out of breath.  
“You are not going to stop. I know what you are going to do to me. Let go of me and forget about me. We are one in the same and i can make things worst for you then it already is” he grab tyler by the neck and tyler begin to tremble trying to break free of the black gem.  
“ oh look, you finally stop singing that stupid song of yours, you truly are a goner”  
Steven can no longer stand by this. He form his shield and throw it at the black gem.the gem took form of a cloud and like that disappear. Steven ran up to tyler, who is trying to recover from what have just happened.  
“Tyler are you ok?! Who was that?! Why did he try to-” tyler put his hand on steven, then went in and hugged steven, crying on his small shoulders. He continue his song from before…  
“I got two faces, blurry the one im not  
I got two faces, blurry the one im not  
I need your help to take him out  
I need your help to take him out”  
Steven woke up,in a pool of tears, laying on his bed. He never felt so much sadness, he begins to wonder if this what tyler is going through or maybe who he was looking for. He doesn’t know for sure but knows the next time he see them, he going to need some answers to so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want me to continue or if you like it


	3. Heavy dirty soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au by crvptozoology on instagram  
> Im still alive im sorry to keep you waiting

Chapter 3

3 days and the punk gems and garnet haven't come back yet from their trip through the warp pad. Steven have being having the same dream of tyler and the mysterious black gem ever since he met tyler. He can't get answers with them gone and on an empty stomach. Steven decided to head out and see if he can get some fry bits, amethyst tag along as well but right before they left the beach front, a not so normal screech blasted around the area.

“What's that?!” steven yelled as he and amythest ran to the beach. 

Out from the waters, a giant dog like monster arise from the water. Amethyst ready herself for battle while steven run over to the temple to get pearl for support. Steven bangs on the temple door, yelling for pearl. In the background the whip and lashes from amethyst's whip as she try to back the monster to the sea. A shimmering sound suddenly came from behind steven and just like that tyler and josh went rushing out to the beach. Pearl’s temple door open and every-gem was out on the beach.   
“I've never seen anything like this” pearl screech as she seth out her spear, beginning to look for a weak spot on the beast.  
“ i can't seem to make it nudge” amethyst as she lashed her whip again and again on the dog’s leg. Like magic garnet pulled out her gauntlets. As she was ready to bring worlds full of pain. Josh and tyler both grab a hold of garnet’s arm.  
“If you don't mind, we dealt with something like this before, maybe we can take this on our own.”garnet examine the both of them, both reflected on garnets glasses.

Garnet put away her weapons,  
“Turn down” garnet yelled  
Amethyst and pearl pull out from the dog’s way  
They stood behind garnet as they watch how josh and tyler could handle the monster.   
Tyler summon his “weapon”, a flail with a mic shape handle.   
He took a few breaths and beginnings to rap through the mic shape end of the flail.  
“ There's an infestation in my mind's imagination  
I hope they choke on smoke cause I'm smoking them out the basement  
This is not rap, this is not hip-hop  
Just another attempt to make the voices stop  
Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something  
'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing  
This doesn't mean I lost my dream  
It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean  
Gangsters don't cry  
Therefore, therefore I-”  
As the monster was about to heel,Tyler froze, he couldn’t speak another words. He kneel down to the ground shaking with tears. Black goop spitted out from his mouth,like gag. Josh help him back up, like it was common thing between them. Both of them know they have to fight, since tyler can no longer sing. Josh lead tyler to the gems and ran back ; he summoned a bow out of his gem preparing himself for battle. He shoot toward the head of the dog aiming for a red rubellite on it’s nose. The arrows weren’t able to penetrate the gem, he tried every trick and shot he had. Josh look at tyler, his head shook as a sign of agreement. Tyler got up and ran over to josh, at an incredible speed they performed a pattern of handclaps and shakes ending with a snap. They merge together in a glowing ball from where they stood, into a giant. Its looked like both of them combined, with 4 eyes, arms, it’s hair was like a little mohawk but more floof, each limb have the same tattoos that tyler and josh had; they were light shade of blue too. 

The monster was a about ready to charge...

“ i’m sorry” the giant said…

The dog ran towards them, It summoned tyler’s flail and josh’s bow, it merge into a harpoon   
Shining with multiple shades of blue,green with black stripes; like a labradorite.Stab the Monster in the head, The dog whines struggle to break free, then poof. The dog reverted into it’s gem form. Steven ran to the gem quickly, before it can take form again. The gems went up to the blue giant.   
They had their head down, in great shame. Poof! The giant disappear, there stood tyler and josh staring at the shore line.Josh got spooked by a hand on his shoulder, it was garnet looking through her visor at tyler next to him. 

“You two should get some rest”said garnet as she slaps josh’s back, making him fall into the sand


End file.
